Sólo platónico
by Hoshikyo
Summary: Enemigo de su padre y amigo de su madre, padre de sus amigos y abuelo de su mejor amiga. No, Bra, esto no está bien. De todos los seres de distintos planetas... ¿Tenías que enamorarte de él?. ¡One-shot! ¡Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que tuvieron alguna vez un platónico!


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de AKira Toriyama, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Intento de presentación:<em>

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Cómo habrán deducido, este es un ligero (Muy ligero) BraxGoku. Nunca se me había pasado esta pareja por la cabeza pero le encontré cierto atractivo.

¿Bra, de dieciséis años, enamorada del enemigo de su padre?

¿Goku es tan distraído que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de ella? ¿O sí lo hace?

¡Resuelvan sus dudas y disfruten de este one-shot!

Atte: Hoshykio.

PD: Lo que está entre la línea horizontal y con cursiva es el flash-back de Bra, solo quería aclararlo. ^^

* * *

><p>Sus orbes zafiros se clavaron en él, quien estaba devorando sin compasión alguna el manjar que su madre había preparado.<p>

Lo quería. Desde la punta de su cabello azabache hasta sus botas azules, le era imprescindible cada detalle del Saiyajin. Tantas veces que había salvado la tierra, tantas veces que se había arriesgado por sus seres queridos, tantas veces que le había sacado una sonrisa...

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Era un hombre casado, amigo de su madre y enemigo de su padre, padre de sus amigos y abuelo de su mejor amiga. No, Bra Brief no podía caer tan bajo. Además, si su padre llegaba a enterarse ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo mataría?... Si, lo mataría.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios. Pudo sentir la mirada de su madre clavada en ella, yendo desde su persona hasta el hombre que se devoraba la mesa. Notó su ceño fruncido, se veía preocupada. Suerte para ella que su padre estaba tan concentrado en devorar cuanta comida se le plazca que no se dio cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba a su mayor enemigo.

—_Esto está mal, Bra, esto está muy mal..._

Comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la mesa, con aire ausente; escuchó que Pan le hacía una pregunta, algo relacionado a un concierto que se daría cerca de la Capital del Oeste, pero Bra solo asintió y murmuró algo hasta intangible para ella misma.

No se sentía bien, se sentía deprimida y vacía.

—_Supongo que así deben sentirse las que no son correspondidas._

No era costumbre en ella estar así. Nunca tuvo problemas con los hombres, incluso le llovían candidatos. Nunca nadie la rechazó ya que ella era hermosa, inteligente y muy sociable... para desgracia de su sobre-protector padre. Era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que prefería no volver a sentir. Solo quería estar a su lado, y le atormentaba el hecho de no poder hacerlo.

—_Él es prohibido_— se recordó mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.— _Casado, con hijos, enemigo de mi padre y amigo de mi madre... no, Bra._

Quiso mirarlo una vez más de re-ojo, solo para tener otro recuerdo. Estaba charlando de forma animada con su padre, aunque Vegeta solo se dedicaba a gruñir y decir "Eres un idiota, Kakaroto".

¿Idiota? La palabra que mejor lo definía. Pero Bra se sintió aún más idiota de lo que era él ya que, cuando Son Goku notó que la descendiente de Vegeta lo estaba mirando, le regaló una de sus radiantes e inocentes sonrisas. Ella concentró su mirada en el suelo, notando el ardor en sus mejillas.

Escuchó que la silla de al lado se movía.

—Iré por el postre— anunció Bulma.— ¿Bra, me acompañas?

Sabía lo que se venía, sabía que su madre lo había notado. Caminó en silencio hasta la cocina, oyendo murmurar a Bulma cosas intangibles. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, en vez de sacar el helado y las tortas, su madre se giró hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Goku es apuesto— comentó con cierta severidad.— Y un gran amigo... al igual que su mujer, Milk.

—No necesito que añadas nada más, mamá— le cortó su descendiente mientas tomaba el helado entre sus brazos.—Solo es admiración, nada más. Ya se me pasará.

Bulma confió en su palabra. Pero Bra no estaba tan segura. Aún podía recordar el día en que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más por el enemigo de su padre; había sido una noche muy fría, ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente porque un novio suyo la había dejado por otra.

* * *

><p><em>Ese niñato se las iba a apagar, nadie sale con la hija de la millonaria Bulma y la humilla de esa forma. Y esa rubia de pote también se las iba pagar, ho si.<em>

_Pero ahora no. Solo quería estampar su cara contra la pared o que C-17 del Infierno la atacase, lo primero que venga estaba bien para ella. Sentía un profundo pesar en su pecho, no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse. Una vez que en verdad se había enamorado de un chico... ¡Él la recompensa de esta forma!_

_Escuchó ruidos provenientes del comedor, junto a murmullos preocupados. Sus padres habían tenido la idea de invitar a los Son's a cenar, aunque fue más idea de su madre, y ellos habían aceptado gustosos. Toso iba bien, hasta que su hermano Trunks llegó de forma repentina al comedor y le enseñó una foto de su novio con otra chica._

_—En verdad lo lamento, Bra, pero no podía dejarte en la ignorancia— le había dicho._

_Su padre había gritado algo como "¡Maldito insecto! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a humillar a la hija del Príncipe Vegeta?! ¡Me las pagará!" Pero su madre había logrado controlarlo, para fortuna de los padres del chico._

_Sintió la mirada de los restantes sobre ella. No quería llorar, peor el dolor era tan intenso que solo pudo murmurar un "Por favor, disculpen" antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba._

_Y eso la trae hasta ese momento. Ella llorando desconsoladamente en nombre del chico, maldiciendo a la rubia de pote y regañándose por haber actuado como una adolescente hormonal. De seguro había avergonzado a su padre saliendo de esa manera, pero eso no le importó._

_Escuchó unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Al principio había pensado que era su madre, lista para aconsejarla y consolarla como siempre lo hacía, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver asomarse una cabeza con picos azabache._

_—Oye, Bra ¿Te encuentras bien?— había sido la pregunta que utilizó Goku para entrar en su habitación._

_Estaba anonadada. ¿Son Goku... había venido a consolara? ¡Por Kami! ¡Era el hombre más despistado de la tierra!_

_— ¿Por qué has venido?— le preguntó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas._

_Goku le regaló una dulce sonrisa para después sentarse a su lado. Inspeccionó un poco con la mirada la habitación rosa de la princesita Brief, y pudo notar que ya no era una habitación para una niña de nueve años, sino para una adolescente de dieciséis._

_—No se ponen de acuerdo— contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.— Abajo están discutiendo sobre quien sube para consolarte, pero todos querían subir y terminé subiendo yo porque lo único que hacían era discutir. ¡Ha! Y debes agradecerme, por ti me perdí ese suculento pastel de chocolate._

_Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Bra. Se sintió un poco mejor, el hecho de que Goku hubiera preferido hablar con ella en vez de disfrutar el suculento manjar era una muy buena señal. La apreciaba, incluso la prefería antes que la comida._

_—No debes sentirte mal, Bra— había dicho Goku mientras inspeccionaba los posters en la pared.— Por lo poco que le pude entender a Trunks, tu chico te ha dejado por otra ¿No?_

_Bien, Goku podía ser un guerrero invencible pero no era muy sutil. Igual, no le sorprendió ya que era imposible que un hombre con fuerza sobre-humana y alma de guerrero fuese sutil._

_—Si, así es— se vio obligada a contestar._

_El Saiyajin puso su mano en la nuca, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué fue a hablar con Bra de temas que hasta él mismo desconocía. Suponía que se debía a que ella había llorado, y él no iba a permitir que nadie llorase ni se sintiera triste._

_—Déjalo, no es un hombre inteligente— masculló. Bra enarcó una ceja, confusa.— Cualquier hombre que no te valore es un completo idiota, o eso es lo que he escuchado. Eres muy bonita e inteligente, Bra. Sea quien sea tu futuro marido... se sentirá orgulloso de tenerte a su lado. Incluso si yo no estuviera con Milk, me sentiría sumamente completo._

_Ni Goku ni nadie pudo sospechar el efecto de sus palabras en la joven adolescente. Sintió un suave ardor en sus mejillas, sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí, nerviosa. Aún así, le regaló una cálida sonrisa al enemigo de su padre._

_—No sabía sobre tu lado romántico y consolador, Goku. Pero gracias._

_El Sayakin solo rió. Vamos, solo fue sincero, ni siquiera sabía distinguir un poema romántico de un texto introductorio. Si, así era Goku._

* * *

><p>Y tal vez fue eso lo que más le gustó a Bra: Su distracción.<p>

Cuando llegaron al comedor, depositaron los botes de helado y los pasteles en la mesa. Bulma se sentó a la vez que Goku se agazapaba para comerse de una sola bocanada un suculento pai de limón.

—Parece que no tuvieras fondo— se quejó Milk mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Goku la abrazó por los hombros con una sonrisa centelleante.

—_Como me gustaría estar en el lugar de la Sra. Milk_— no pudo evitar pensar.

Lo restante de la cena siguió entre miradas furtivas y comentarios sarcásticos. Ya entrada a la media noche, los Son's salieron para despedirse.

—Nos veremos mañana para ir a entrenar, Trunks, o nuestros padres nos matarán— le había dicho Goten a su mejor amigo.

—Si, ahí estaré— había prometido mientras una suave ola de viento lo despeinó.

Bra notó como Goku se despedía con grandes abrazos de su familia. No tuvo problema en abrazar a Bulma y a Trunks, pero Vegeta se rehusó a recibir un abrazo suyo.

— ¡Bah! Que amargado eres, Vegeta— se quejó mientras caminaba hacia Bra.— Mira como tu hija si me acepta un abraza ¿Lo ves?

Sintió los suaves y protectores brazos de Goku envolviéndola por la cintura, acercándola más a él para fundirse en un dulce abrazo. Sintió que estaba en el cielo, sintió la tierra desvanecerse. Solo eran ella y Goku, nadie más, ni siquiera el homicida de su padre ni la inteligente de su madre.

No quería que esa hermosa sensación cálida en su pecho se disipase; solo quería estar ahí, entre los brazos de Goku, sintiendo el calor que desprendía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero el momento duró demasiado poco, en su opinión. Goku la soltó con mucha suavidad y lentitud, le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza. Acto seguido se marchó con su familia.

—Es un despistado mal disimulado— murmuró Bulma antes de entrar en la casa.

Vegeta y Trunks intercambiaron una rápida mirada de confusión antes de seguir a la Sra. Brief al interior de la Corporación Cápsula.

— ¿De qué hablar, mujer?— escuchó decir a su padre.

Bra se quedó sola en la entrada, sintiendo el frío aire en su piel. ¿Qué quiso decir su madre? ¿Despistado y mal disimulado? ¿Qué significado tenía?

Sintió arder nuevamente al pesar en la posibilidad de que Goku... no, imposible. Era un hombre felizmente casado, e incluso ella quería mucho a la Sra. Milk como para hacerla sentir mal.

No, no podía.

Una sonrisa dulce pero triste surcó en sus labios. El sentimiento hacia Son Goku no iba a desaparecer, eso lo tenía claro, pero debía conformarse con los pocos momentos que compartía con él. Miradas, sonrisas y algún que otro abrazo, nada más.

Él era imposible, prohibido, incorrecto, inmoral... él era su platónico. Y le gustase o no a Bra, por más que le doliera en el alma, debía de aceptar por completo que Goku le era inalcanzable.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido todo de esta pareja.<p>

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Algún review, crítica constructiva o amenaza de muerte?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
